Many electronic devices may include electrical connectors to electrically couple the electronic device to an external circuit. For example, some electronic devices may include electrical contacts which may be positioned to align with corresponding contacts of a charging station or dock. Other electronic devices may include electrical connectors as a portion of a sensor. For example, adjacent electrical connectors may complete an electrical circuit when a device may be immersed in a conductive liquid. In another example, a sensor may include certain electrical contacts as biometric sensors to measure fingerprints, heart rate, or skin conductance.
Generally, multiple connectors may be required to include multiple sensors in an electronic device. In some examples, each connector of each sensor may require an aperture within the housing of the electronic device to expose the connector. Such apertures may weaken the structural integrity of the housing, increase production complexity and cost, and may be inefficient with respect to component layout within the electronic device. These limitations may be especially problematic for small form factor electronic devices.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for an electrical connector that does not require additional apertures in the housing of an electronic device.